My Angel
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: Nick finaly decides to make a move on Sara but is it too late.
1. Chapter 1

"My Angel"

Pg

Disclaimer. I don't own any of it. I wish I did.

Pairings: Nick/Sara Duh!

Summery: Nick gets jealous and decides he wants Sara for himself. Takes place during the episode where they find the body in the duffle bag. (I can't remember the ep. name.) Please excuse me for any mistakes in the ep. time line or quotes. I mostly remember Sara puking her guts out and asking Nick not to tell anyone.

Nick couldn't believe the nerve of the guy hitting on Sara at a crime scene. Sara actually seemed to be enjoying it. But the worse part was that it really, really bugged him. Nick couldn't figure out why he was so bugged by this. Yes Sara was a very attractive woman; he would have to be blind not to see it. She was also his friend and co-worker. So why did it bother him so much?

Ok this guy was starting to make him sick. Nick glared at the rescue worker and felt his hands form into fists. Sara was giggling and smiling at the guy. "Sara, we need to get this back to the lab sometime tonight." said Nick a little more loudly than he should have.

"Ok, you guys need some help?" asked Sara's new friend.

"No we can manage." answered Nick. Sara looked at Nick then at the other man then back at Nick. She couldn't figure out why he was acting this way. The next thought on Sara's mind was the smell. A decomp in an enclosed space wasn't any where what she wanted to be smelling right now. She did her best to keep from throwing up all over Nick. "I really don't want to see what's in this thing." murmured Nick He and Sara tried to lift the body they could hear the fluid sloshing around in the bag.

"Ewe. I think its all liquid." said Sara. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Back at the lab Nick and Sara


	2. Chapter 2

My Angel Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

By Lexa Gibbs

The moment the duffle bag was opened Sara felt herself start to gag. To say the stench was horrific was an understatement. Even Nick was having trouble with the smell. They watched as most of what was left of the body run out of the bag. They knew the quicker they got this done the better. With a decomp this bad the smell could easily reach every spot in the building.

After they got the body or what was left out of the tattered green army jacket, Sara took it up stairs. As she scraped the goo off of the jacket she had to stop periodically to throw up in a bucket. It was at one of these moments that Nick decided to poke his head in the room. He looked at Sara and had to hold back a laugh. She put a finger up to silence him before she turned and puked her guts out once more.

"You ok Sara?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine." Sara made a face and puked again. "If you tell anyone about this." she trailed off and just glared at him.

"Hey don't blame me you volunteered for this." Just at that moment there was a knock at the door. Nick opened it to see the same rescue worker standing there.

"Is Sara here?" he asked. Nick stepped back as Sara pushed past him.

"Hey how's it going?" she asked.

"Good I was on break and wanted to know if you wanted to grab dinner?"

Nick almost laughed out loud at the look on the guys face when he got a good wiff of Sara.

"Ah I can't right now. I need to get the jacket the guy was wearing cleaned up." Sara noticed how her new friend was slowly backing away from her. "I smell don't I?"

"No, not really. I'm I gotta go. I'll call you ok?"

"Yeah ok." replied Sara. She felt Nick come up behind her.

"Don't worry about him Sara." Sara looked back at Nick.

"I really smell bad don't I?" Nick smiled at her.

"Yeah you do. But I don't mind." Sara just stood there with her mouth open and watched as Nick walked away. Sara shook her head then went back to work.

Two days later and Sara still couldn't get rid of the smell. Finally Grissom suggested she use lemons. So after grabbing a bag at the store and getting some weird looks Sara stood in the shower coating her self with lemon juice. Finally Sara felt she could go out in public with out stinking. Problem was she had no where to go.

Nick Stokes stood outside of Sara's apartment waiting for her to answer her door. He held a single rose in one hand and a bag of takeout in the other. When Sara finally opened the door she looked stunned to see Nick standing there.

"Hey Sara hope your hungry?" said Nick as he made his way past her and into the small kitchen.

"Nick what are you doing here?"

"I thought we could eat watch a movie, you know just hang out." Nick reached out and handed her the rose.

"Trying to tell me something Nick." Sara smiled at Nick and took a sniff of the rose.

"Just that I meant what I said the other day." Sara smiled at Nick and put the rose in a vase. She then followed Nick to the couch and accepted the plate he handed her. "So did your friend ever call?"

"No I guess the smell was just a little too much for him."

"Good. He wasn't your type anyway." Nick tried to keep his face neutral.

"And just what do you think my type is?"

"You need someone who isn't afraid to be around you even when you smell bad."

"Have anyone in mind Stokes?" Nick just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"My Angel"

Chapter 3

Nick just smiled at Sara before turning back to his food. A half hour later with their plates cleared Nick and Sara sat on the couch watching a movie. Nick was just about to make a move when someone knocked at Sara's door. Sara just shrugged at him and got up to answer it. She was greeted by smiling face of the rescue worker. "Hi I wanted to know if you wanted to go out somewhere." Hank looked at Sara waiting for her answer. But before Sara could open her mouth Nick was behind her. He wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her on the temple.

"Sara already has plans." was all Nick said. Sara tried to look at Nick but he was pressed too close to her. Plus the fact that he was holding her so tightly didn't help.

"Ok I didn't realize you two were together." said Hank as he started to back up.

"Well we are." replied Nick. If anything he gripped Sara tighter. For her part Sara just stood there. She could feel Hank watching her. She knew she had to do something so she placed her hands over Nicks and leaned back into him. Sara couldn't see the satisfied smirk on Nicks face but she knew it was there by the look on Hanks.

Slowly Nick pulled Sara back before he reached out and closed the door. He was never so scared to look Sara in the eye as he was now. What if she had just used him to get rid of rescue boy. If she didn't want him, well he didn't want to think about it. Sara made the decision for him by turning around in his arms.

She had to smile at the fact that Nick wouldn't look at her. Sara laid her head against Nicks shoulder and took a deep breath. Her arms wrapped tightly around him just as his were tightly around her. "We're going to have to tell Grissom about us at some point." said Sara.

Nick chuckled. "Yeah I wouldn't want him to walk in on us and think we were contaminating evidence." Nick began to stroke Sara's back. "So you're ok with us being a couple then?"

"I'm very ok with it. After all your the only one who could stand to be around me the last few days." Sara leaned back to look at Nick. She gave him her famous gap tooth smile and was rewarded with a kiss. Nick guided Sara over to the couch. They sat down to watch the rest of the movie. Neither one moved far from the other for the rest of the night. Neither noticed when the movie ended because they had fallen asleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

"My Angel"

Chapter 4

Nick awoke with the sensation of something heavy on his chest. It only took a moment to realize it was Sara. At some point Nick had slid towards the arm of the couch and had taken Sara with him. Nick smiled remembering how last night had gone. He knew that they would have to tell Grissom about their relationship tonight. If not and they were caught in any compromising situations they could easily loose their jobs. As long as their supervisor was in the loop and they didn't contaminate any evidence there shouldn't be any problems.

Nick knew that the rumor mill would be going strong as soon as they went public. Especially sense most people thought that Sara had a thing for Grissom. Nick began to rub Sara's back in slow circles. He couldn't believe his luck. The most beautiful woman in all of Vegas and she was with him. The best part was the look on that creep rescue worker when he wrapped his arms around Sara.

Sara awoke and felt Nick rubbing her back. She smiled and stretched a little. She felt Nick's hands still and she propped her head up on her hand. She looked down at Nick and gave him a big smile. Nick reached up and stroked Sara's cheek. "Morning darlin" said Nick his drawl coming out thicker than usual.

"Morning." Sara leaned down and gave Nick a slow kiss. "Sorry I fell asleep on you."

"Sara you can fall asleep on me anytime." Sara giggled then pushed herself up off of Nick.

"I'll make some coffee." said Sara.

"Ok. How about I make us some pancakes?" Nick stood up and wrapped his arms around Sara from behind. Nick then placed several kisses along her neck. Sara leaned back into Nick.

"Nick were never going to get anything done if you keep this up." said Sara not really caring if they ate or not at this point. Nick placed his hands on Sara's hips and turned her in to face him.

"Your amazing Sara." whispered Nick as he leaned in to kiss her. Quickly the coffee and pancakes were forgotten.

Gil Grissom sat at his desk reading over the night's cases. His mind wasn't really on the papers before him thought. He had a situation with members of his team and he wasn't sure how to handle it. A knock at his office door brought him out of his daze. He looked up to see Sara and Nick standing there.

"Hey Gris can we talk to you?" asked Nick.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you." Grissom took his glasses off and looked back at his two CSI's. "When were you going to tell me you were dating?"

"That's what we're her for now." said Nick confused.

"How long has this been going on and have you contaminated any evidence?"

"What?" Sara said loudly. "We just started seeing each other last night. How did you find out we haven't told anyone yet."

"I received a phone call last night informing me that two of my CSI's were hiding a relationship."

"Damn that little freak." said Nick. He turned to Sara. "He must have called Grissom after he left your place last night."

"Why would he do something like that? It's not like I was dating him or anything. He asked me out twice that's all."

"I guess he didn't want any competition." replied Nick.

"Who are you two talking about?" asked Gil.

"His name is Hank he was the rescue worker on our case the other day. You know the one with the guy in the duffle bag." said Sara. "He was hitting on me at the scene then showed up here at the lab later that night, then again at my apartment last night. Only Nick was there first."

"I made it clear Sara and I were together he left we watched a movie end of story."

"Ok so you've only been dating one day. Do I need to give you the entire keep your personal life out of work do I?" asked Grissom.

"No, we know not to do anything we stupid while at work." replied Nick.

"Ok assignment in 20 minuets."

Nick and Sara left Grissom's office and headed for the locker room. Once they were there Nick punched a locker. "If that guy comes near you again I swear it will be the last thing he does."

Sara stepped closer to Nick and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't care what he thinks about us. This is all that matters." said Sara quietly.

"I don't want to loose you Sara." replied Nick. Sara could feel him shaking gently.

"Hey why do you think you'll loose me? I'm not going anywhere Cowboy you're stuck with me." Nick let out a laugh and released his hold on Sara.


	5. Chapter 5

"My Angel"

Part 5

Nick was officially ticked off. He couldn't believe that jerk would go and turn him and Sara in. There were no rules against dating a coworker as long as you kept it professional on the job. He just couldn't believe the nerve of the guy. Sara was his and nothing was going to change that. Sara put her hand on top of Nick's and smiled at him. Catherine and Warrick walked into the break room and gave the couple in front of them a knowing look.

"Hey you two, we arn't interrupting anything are we?" asked Warrick as he poured himself a coffee.

"No you're not interrupting anything." replied Sara. Nick looked at her then at Warrick.

"Sara and I are together just thought you two would want to know."

"Ok you don't sound that happy about that thought." said Catherine.

"It's not that believe me I'm thrilled. It's just that we got turned in by the rescue worker that was on our decomp case the other day." said Nick.

Catherine just looked at him. She couldn't believe anyone would do something like that.

"You mean the one who was hitting on Sara during the case?" asked Warrick.

"Yep the same one. He showed up at her place last night to ask her out." Nick leaned back in his chair but didn't give up his grip on Sara's hand. "I made it quite clear that we were together and he should get lost. He called Grissom as soon as he left the apartment. We got called on it before shift."

"We're you two going to keep this quiet?" asked Catherine.

"No we were going to tell Grissom but he beat us too it." replied Sara.

"What are you going to do?" asked Warrick.

"Kick his ass if he comes near Sara again." said Nick.

"Well try not to do it on company time if you can help it." said Grissom as he walked in on the conversation. "I wanted you two to know I reported the incident to his supervisor. If he says anything to either of you that could affect your job performance let me know. I'm not about to let two of my team get harassed."

"Thanks Grissom." said Nick and Sara at the same time.

After assignments were handed, out Nick and Sara headed to their crime scene along with Grissom. Nick groaned when he saw Hank standing there when they got to the scene. "Nick just do your job. Sara either stick with me or Nick I don't want you working alone if he decides to pull something."

"Ok but I can handle myself."

"Sara just humor me tonight ok." Sara shook her head and grabbed her gear. She avoided looking anywhere near Hank and followed Nick into the building. They were only at it five minuets when Sara felt someone watching her. She turned and saw Hank standing there.

"Do you want something?" asked Nick as he came to stand next to Sara. "Because we have a job to do and you're in the way."

"I just wanted to know why him and not me?" asked Hank.

"Nick and I have been close since I came to Vegas. It's always been him."

"You didn't seem to mind me hitting on you the other night."

"I was just being nice." replied Sara.

"Take the hint and get lost." added Nick. Just then Grissom and Brass walked into the room. They stopped behind Hank.

"Everything ok you two?" asked Brass. Hank turned around and looked at them.

"Everything is fine." said Nick.

"If I were you I'd leave my people alone." said Grissom. He had his arms crossed over his chest and had and "I mean business look" on his face. Hank gave Sara and Nick one more look then left the CSI's alone. "Ok lets get back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

"My Angel" chapter 6

NOTE: Thanks for all the great comments and feedback.

Nick and Sara stood around the layout table going over the evidence they had picked up at the scene. They had spent close to four hours collecting everything and anything that could lead to a break in the case. Nick noticed Sara trying to relieve the stress in her neck and he moved to stand behind her. Slowly he worked on her stiff mussels. "That feels good." said Sara as she leaned back into Nick a little.

"Any time sweetheart." Nick dropped a quick kiss on Sara's neck and moved back to his pile of evidence. "Sara I was thinking. I don't think it's safe for you to be living alone right now." Nick tried not to look at her afraid of what he would see.

"Is this your way of asking me to move in with you Stokes?" Sara giggled.

"Huh? No, well yeah. I just don't want you alone if Hank decides to try anything. It would just be safer if you were at my place." Nick looked over at Sara and saw her smile.

"We can get some of my stuff after shift then maybe get breakfast." said Sara. Nick had never felt so relieved. He had already spoken to Grissom about making sure he and Sara had the same nights off. He just didn't want her alone. Grissom had informed the rest of the shift that Sara was not to be left alone when out on a case. He also had left word at the front desk that Hank was not to be left anywhere near the lab. It wasn't much but it would have to do for now.

"Sounds good." replied Nick. "I'm sure Warrick and Greg would help us move everything if we ask." Sara just smiled and went back to work. Nick knew they were moving fast. Sara didn't seem to mind if she did she would have said something. Nick looked over at her again. Even though Sara was concentrating on what was in front of her she had a grin plastered on her face. Nick was sure his face mirrored hers.

By the end of shift they were now closer to finding anything so they decided to head home. On the way out Nick saw Warrick and called out to him. "Hey man what are you doing later?"

"Sleep. Why?"

Nick looked at Sara and she nodded. "Sara is moving in with me and we need some help getting her stuff to my place."

"Sure, want me to grab Greg too?" asked Warrick.

"Yeah and Catherine too if you can. We're gonna grab breakfast first so meet us at the diner ok."

"Sounds good see you guys there." Warrick strolled off looking for the rest of the gang. Twenty minuets later Sara looked up and smiled. Not only had Warrick enlisted Greg and Catherine but Archie, Bobby, Dave and Grissom.

"We figured the more help we can get Sara out of her place and into yours in one day." said Greg grabbing a chair and dropping into it. Over breakfast plans were made, jobs handed out and even Grissom cracked a few jokes. Greg and Archie were in charge of boxes so they headed out first. Everyone else made their way to Sara's.

By the afternoon they had everything packed up and into everyone's SUV's. Before they left Sara's apartment Nick got everyone's attention. He put his arm around Sara and smiled at everyone. "We just wanted to thank all of you for your help. I know this may seem sudden but for us it's the right choice."

"Hey man no problem. Anyway we all knew you two would end up together sooner or later." Warrick smiled at his friends. "You two have been flirting sense the day you met. Truth be told you were making us all a little sick." everyone laughed at this then headed out.

Once everything was dropped off at Nicks their friends all left so they could get some sleep before shift. Nick carried the boxes with Sara's clothes into their bedroom. Their bedroom, boy did that sound good. Nick could hear Sara in the kitchen making them something to eat. Nick knew he was the luckiest man in Vegas right now. Putting the boxes next to the bed Nick went to see what Sara was doing.


	7. Chapter 7

"My Angel"

Chapter 7

Nick and Sara had been living together for all most a week. Things were going good for them. Sara even went home when shift was over. So far no one had heard a peep out of Hank. His supervisor told Grissom he had requested some time off. Nick hoped he wouldn't come back. The third day after Sara moved in she answered the phone while Nick was in the shower. "Hello Stokes residence."

"Hello who am I speaking to?" said the caller.

"Sara Sidle." replied Sara.

"Is Nick there?"

"He's in the shower can I help you?"

"Yes, you can tell me what your doing answering my son's phone?" Sara nearly dropped the phone.

"I'll go get Nick for you hold on a minute ok." Sara nearly tripped in her haste to get to the bedroom. "Nick your mom's on the phone and she sounds pissed."

"Huh?" asked Nick as he was toweling off his hair. "Why would she be pissed?"

"She asked me why I answered your phone." Sara looked nervous.

"Don't worry I'll handle this sweetheart."

Nick picked up the phone. "Hey mom what's up?" Nick listened for a moment before speaking again. "Yeah Sara lives here." Nick sat down on the couch dropping the towels. "Yeah mom it's serious. No mom she's not pregnant." Nick looked at Sara and smiled. "Yes mom I'm sure." Nick shook his head. "Ok mom I'll talk to you in a few days. Give everyone my love."

Nick put the phone down and reached for Sara's hand. "She's not mad just surprised."

"I shouldn't have answered the phone." said Sara.

"Yes you should have. This is your home now too." Nick cupped Sara's face and leaned in and kissed her. "I love you." said Nick when he pulled back. Sara just sat there looking stunned. Finally Sara smiled at Nick.

"I love you too."

Sara was finally thinking she was save to go out on crime scenes alone once more. Grissom and Nick still thought it was too soon and insisted they keep an eye on her. The case they pulled tonight was supposed to be a simple B&E. When they got there the first thing Nick saw was Hank helping the little old man that was assaulted into the waiting rig.

Nick motioned to Grissom then led Sara away from the parking lot and into the store. He hoped he could spare Sara having to see the jerk.

"Nick I'll take the back ok."

"Yeah sure Sara." Nick figured it was better if he was between Sara and the door. Getting to work Nick tried to keep one eye trained on where Sara was. Twenty minuets later Nick had gathered everything he could and was putting it in his Tahoe when Grissom came up to him.

"Nick where's Sara?"

"She's processing the back room why?"

"I just looked in there. She's not there." Nick dropped his kit and ran back into the store. Grissom grabbed the two cops that were at the scene and followed after Nick.

"Sara!" yelled Nick. Her kit was open and sitting on the floor. "I never should have left her alone." Nick saw that the back door was slightly ajar. He pulled out his gun and moved towards it. Outside he could hear some one having an argument. Pushing the door open he saw Hank with his arms around Sara trying to pull her with him to a waiting car. When Sara saw Nick she screamed.

"Nick!" Sara was struggling for all she was worth. Nick aimed his gun hoping he wouldn't have to fire.

"Let her go now!" Nick yelled. Grissom was behind him now with his own gun drawn. The two officers were coming up behind Hank and Sara. When Hank realized he was trapped he pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"She's coming with me or she dies." Hank put the knife close to Sara's throat. "It's your choice Stokes."

"I wouldn't let him take you sweetheart I promise." Nick was slowly moving forward. He never had to shoot anyone before but if it came down to it he knew he would kill for Sara. "Let her go now!"

"Nick please." Sara cried.

Nick glanced down at the ground. Just behind Hank was a brick and he was headed right for it. The second he hit it Hank started to trip. He lost a little of his grip on Sara and she stumbled forward breaking the grip completely. As Sara started to fall Nick fired. The bullet missed Sara and hit Hank in the shoulder throwing him backwards.

Nick laid his gun down and ran to Sara. He pulled her into his arms then quickly lifted her up so he could carry her. He wanted to get her away from here as fast as possible. The cops were cuffing Hank and Grissom was on the phone calling in back up. Nick carried Sara out to the truck and put her in the passenger's seat. He pushed her hair out of her face and wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"Hey it's ok baby, he can't hurt you anymore." Nick pulled Sara close and just held her. They stayed that way for several minuets. Grissom startled Nick when he place his hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Is she ok?"

Nick just looked back at Grissom and shook his head no. Sara still hadn't said anything, she just stared out the front window of the truck. Just then Brass pulled up with Catherine and Warrick right behind him.

"What the hell happened?" asked Brass as he got out of his car.

"Hank was one of the responders on the scene. He left but came back. Went in the back way and grabbed Sara." Grissom looked back to the couple next to him. "Nick took a shot and hit hank in the shoulder."

Catherine and Warrick took one last look at Nick and Sara before they headed to process the alley. Neither one said anything as they gathered the evidence. There wasn't much until Warrick got to Hank's car. Inside were several rolls of duck tape, rope, a camera and a shovel. It didn't take much to piece together his plans. "I don't think Nick should see this or he may just finish the job." Catherine shook her head in agreement and started to snap photos.

Warrick began to look through the front of the vehicle. He was shocked to find several photos of Nick and Sara. As well as several of the day they moved Sara out of her apartment. "He's been watching them the entire time." he held up the photos for Catherine to see.

Back at the Tahoe.

"Nick I want you to take Sara back to the lab." Nick put the seatbelt around Sara and closed the door. He walked around to the driver's side and got in. He looked over at Sara; she was still looking out the window. Ten minuets later he pulled up in front of the lab.

"Honey we're back at the lab now." Nick got out of the truck and went to help Sara out. After he undid the seatbelt he cupped Sara's face and turned her to look at him. "Darlin it's ok now." Nick looked at Sara hoping she would respond. "Sara I love you. It's ok now." Sara finally seemed to break free and she began to sob. Nick pulled her against him tightly and just held her.


	8. Chapter 8

"My Angel"

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: the song "Bless this broken road" is by Rascal Flatts.

Author Note: Anyone who has seen Grave Danger knows what Nick sounds like when he sings. So with that being one of my fav Nick moments I had to add one like it into my story. Enjoy.

Sara finally stopped crying. She pulled back and looked up at Nick. He reached out and brushed the tears from Sara's cheeks. "It's ok now baby. Everything's ok." Nick said quietly. Sara nodded and allowed Nick to lead her into the safety of the lab. "Do you want to get cleaned up a bit?" asked Nick. Sara nodded and headed for the bathroom. Five minuets later she came out to find Nick leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"I need some coffee." said Sara to Nick. Nick nodded and followed her to the break room. Nick poured them both a cup of coffee and joined Sara at the table. Nick waited for Sara to speak again. He didn't want to push her before she was ready. "I really thought he was going to kill me." Sara looked up at Nick finally. "He came up behind me and grabbed me. I tried to call out for help but he put his hand over my mouth." Sara stopped and took a sip of her coffee. "I did everything I could to get away from him, to slow him down." Sara started to shake and Nick pulled her out of her chair and into his lap.

"It's over now baby. Your here with me and safe." Nick placed a soft kiss on Sara's temple. "I love you so much Sara."

"I love you too Nick." Nick and Sara just sat there in each other's arms for what seemed to them forever. Neither looked up when Grissom and Catherine walked in.

"Nick, Sara are you too ok?" asked Catherine.

"Yeah were ok."

Grissom took a seat across from Nick and Sara. "Hank is in the hospital under guard. When they release him he will be placed under arrest and booked for stalking, attempted kidnapping and attempted murder."

"Good." said Nick. "But I should have killed him when I had the chance." Nick felt Sara tense.

"Is there any chance he will get out?" asked Sara almost sobbing.

"Not a chance. We found enough evidence to put him away for a very long time." answered Catherine.

"Nick take Sara home you are both off for the rest of the week." said Grissom. Sara stood up and Nick followed her. "Call us if you need anything."

"Will do." said Nick. Together Nick and Sara headed home.

Once they got home Sara headed for a shower. Nick grabbed a beer and crashed on the couch. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He needed to make sure Sara felt safe again but didn't know how. Nick jumped when he felt Sara sit down next to him. "You deserve so much better than this Nick." said Sara quietly.

"Sara don't say that." Nick pulled Sara into his arms. "Honey I love you so much." Nick sobbed into Sara's hair. "I don't know what I'd do with out you." Nick kissed Sara deeply. When he pulled back he looked into Sara's eyes. "I will spend the rest of my life loving you." Nick cradled Sara closely. Softly Nick began to sing.

"I set out on a narrow way many years ago. Hoping I would find true love along the broken road. But I got lost a time or two. Wiped my brow and kept pushing through. I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you."

Nick stopped only long enough to place another kiss on Sara's temple.

"Every long lost dream lead me to where you are. Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true. That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you."

Nick rocked Sara slowly. He rubbed one hand over her back is slow circles trying to comfort her. Sara clutched at Nick's shirt and buried her face in his neck.

"I think about the years I spent just passing through. I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you. But you just smile and take my hand. You've been there you understand. It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true. Every long lost dream lead me to where you are. Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true. That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you."

When Nick finished both he and Sara were crying. "I love you so much Sara. I think I have from the first moment I saw you."

"I always wondered about that." giggled Sara.

Nick pulled back and cupped Sara's face in his hands. "Marry me?"

"Yes." Sara crushed her lips to Nicks. When they finally broke apart for air Sara looked into Nick's eyes. "Yes I'll marry you."

"Today?"

"Nick Stokes your crazy."

"Only about you darlin. So will you marry me today?"

"Yes. I'll marry you today."


	9. Chapter 9

"My Angel"

Chapter 9

Note: Ok so maybe I'm pushing it a bit having them get married so soon. But hey how many of you would have liked a wedding the first season? Ha ha. Ok I know I would have.

Nick could not believe his luck. Sara was standing there in front of the mirror in the bed room fixing her hair. She was wearing a peach color dress. Nick had pulled out his court suit and was just fixing his tie. He had already called their entire Vegas family and told them the news. Warrick and Catherine hadn't been a bit surprised. Grissom had merely asked what chapel. Greg had whooped and hollered causing Nick's ears to ring. Greg was still at the lab at this point and Nick could hear people clapping and cheering in the background.

"Ready to go sweetheart?" asked Nick.

"Yep just give me a minuet."

"Baby we still have to pick up the rings."

"Ok, ok Nicky I'm coming." Sara finally turned to look at Nick. Nick felt his heart swell when she smiled at him. He felt his love for her grow even more by the minuet.

"Are you sure you're up to this today." Nick wanted to make sure Sara felt the same way. He didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for.

"Yes Nick I'm very sure."

"Ok. Sara I have something for you. I bought it a while ago waiting for the right moment." Nick pulled out a small black box. "I know it would be hard for you to wear an engagement ring because of the gloves so I got you this." Nick opened the box to reveal a small circle of diamonds hanging on a gold chain. "It's called an eternity circle. It has the same meaning as the engagement ring."

Sara started to cry gently. "Oh Nick I love it." Nick took the necklace and placed it around Sara's neck. "This is even better than a ring." Sara hugged Nick tightly.

"We need to get going now." Together Nick and Sara headed to the truck.

Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Greg, Brass and Doc. Robbins were standing out side of the chapel waiting for Nick and Sara. Catherine was holding a simple bunch of roses and Greg had a camera. They all had dressed up for the occasion. "Wow girl you look hot!" said Warrick.

"Hey man that's my future wife you're talking about here." laughed Nick.

"Sara you look lovely." said Grissom. Catherine handed Sara the flowers. Greg started taking pictures; he planned on putting together an album for them as a gift. Together the group entered the chapel.

Half an hour later the minister pronounced Nick and Sara man and wife. Greg had snapped pictures the entire time. He got in close and got a great shot of Nick and Sara just as they were going to kiss. When they broke apart Sara tossed her flowers to Catherine. She giggled at the look Warrick gave Catherine as she held the flowers. Nick picked Sara up and swung her around in a circle. After he put her down he let out a huge YEE HAW! This got every one to laugh even the minister.

Everyone sat around a large table at their favorite diner. For the first time in weeks Sara felt free. She looked around the table at her family. She couldn't have been happier. "Hey Nick did you tell your parents about your wedding?" asked Greg between mouthfuls of pancakes.

"Well I called them and left a message on their machine. So in a way yes I did." Nick looked over at Sara. "Anyway my mom would have insisted on a huge Texas wedding and we just wanted something simple."

"Your mom is going to be mad when she finds out she is going to be up set." said Sara. She looked down at her place and chewed on her lip.

"Sara my mom will get over it. And if she doesn't by the time have our first kid she'll have forgiven us." Nick took Sara's hand and smiled at her. "You worry too much baby."

"Nick she isn't exactly happy that we're living together what is she going to say when she finds out we're married?" Just then Nick's cell phone rang.

"Stokes." Nick smile left when who ever was calling started to talk. "Hey mom we were just talking about you." Nick had to hold the phone away from his ear for a moment. The others could hear his mom yelling. "Mom it's what we wanted. I love Sara." Nick cringed a little. This was not the time or place he wanted to be having this conversation. And the fact that all of his friends were hearing this wasn't helping. "No mom we don't want a big party right now. It's not a good time. Look mom I can't explain this right now. We're having diner with our friends. Yeah I'll call later. Bye mom."

Nick looked around the table. "She wants to throw us a party." was all Nick said. Everyone started to laugh, Greg nearly choked on his mouth full of food. Even Sara laughed. So far so good.


End file.
